


The lumpy motel room couch

by DracoPendragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoPendragon/pseuds/DracoPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt I got, just a Sabriel drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	The lumpy motel room couch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torchwoodmoreliketorture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torchwoodmoreliketorture/gifts).



'Sam,' murmured Gabriel, burrowing further into the taller man's chest. 'Tell me a bedtime story.'

The hand that had been running over his hair paused as Sam looked down, confused. 'Okay... What kind of story do you want?'

The archangel looked at him with sleep filled eyes. 'A happy one. From when you were young.'

Sam resumed stroking his boyfriend's hair. 'Well, there was that time that me and Dean set off those fireworks, they were great, and-' he stopped. 'Gabe, are you listening to me?' He lifted his hand again.

'Yeah, sure Sammo,' replied Gabriel. His eyes that usually looked like liquid gold were closed, and his breathing was slow. The hunt that day must have really tired him out.

Sam chuckled quietly. 'Goodnight, Gabe,' he whispered as he kissed the top of the archangel's light brown hair.

'Mmmnight, Moose,' was the reply, followed by a steady trickle of light snores. Sam pulled his angel closer to him, and it wasn't long before he too had fallen asleep on the lumpy motel room couch.

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt from a friend, so I wrote this for her.  
> Feel free to send me any Sabriel prompts you may have, and I'll do my best to write them for you.


End file.
